


拍片设定的口嗨

by I3055 (A9051)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡1土0提及, 带卡带无差, 拍片提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/I3055
Summary: 带&卡下海拍片设定，但挺纯爱的卡左土右提及的带卡带无差自己喜欢，存存
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	拍片设定的口嗨

不懂流程所以全是瞎编的

你卡拍片界公认好1，技术好体贴人，事前事后都是可靠前辈气息，拍片中懂得引导带戏帮圆场，拍片后还会给人递水递毛巾微微笑，有一众常年演0小迷妹（此处艾特大和），在导演中别名卡一条（？）总之广受喜爱！

但其实内心是个0.3（因为懒）并且因为常年为生计做1导致属性快要变成0.1（因为懒）

真的好懒！做1要体力要技术要伺候人，你卡做1时也体会不到征服快感，阻止他一开始选做0角的原因可能是不想在不熟的人面前/被镜头人群围观情况下表现出（不管是被动还是主动还是自己演的）失控，结果一朝为1从此是1，难受，难受的力力在一次拍片结束后满心惆怅，拎着一罐啤酒坐在公司门口无意义划着通讯录，渴望找个人一诉衷肠，可是这种事又能向谁倾诉呢！

此时一位肌肉猛男大步走出公司，一屁股坐在地上，龇牙咧嘴一阵（刚拍完片，有点屁股疼），拿起你力放在地上的啤酒就是一口猛灌。

灌完还要还回去：谢谢了啊兄弟

力：……你喝吧不用还我了

才：好人

两人静坐，半晌后你才忍不住了，开始抱怨

原来才才是被迫做0，一开始一看腱子肉是被划为1的！然后发现活太猛，你才每次一看对面0明显是演的就容易上头，非要把人艹到表情管理大失败，遂总是重拍。从此被导演拉入黑名单，只能苦逼兮兮当起了肌肉0，接的剧本都好累钱却没多少！每天贡献自己的屁股，这更加是心灵上的打击！每次拍片都很煎熬！自己这么大的唧唧却用不上，怎会如此，怎会如此！

力力旁听，越听越觉得感同身受，潸然泪下，也想体验大唧唧用不上的快乐（？）你之砒霜我之蜜糖（？）等才才口干舌燥讲了半小时，他也忍不住了，开始诉说自己的苦恼，社畜面对工作疾苦这一共同敌人，当即在交谈中迸发出了灵魂之友的火花！力力也不介意才才的口水了，拿过啤酒灌下最后一口，给自己加油打气

力：你有多久没做过1了？

才：快好几个月了！（随即意会）你有多久没做过0了？

力：从未

才：。

两人对视一眼！共同起立，人模狗样，一前一后，（力力还记得拿上啤酒罐丢掉了，好市民力力）拐进一家小旅馆，洗完澡准备完，两人披着浴袍都有些尴尬，毕竟双方都好久没有做0做1了！你力脸皮薄，你才脸皮更薄！也不熟，此时双方都有些后悔自己怎么冲动约炮，但力力想要做0的渴望压倒了尴尬，事已至此他终于不纠结了！他上手…………对才才使出了惯用的好1技法（……）

才才于是应激性开始演0，被力压倒在床上之后当即愣住，不对啊这个剧本！当即怒从心中起恶向胆边生翻身压住力，很快找到了自己曾经的猛1雄风，把力力艹得这样那样那样这样

力力一边觉得很爽一边就，毕竟不熟，就很放不开，显得非常欲拒还迎，这就太中才才口味了，按压好久的猛1之魂，当时就立誓一定要把身下的力力艹服，艹到失神完全控制不了自己，埋头猛干，翻来覆去，这样那样（？又跳过了对不起）总之你力嗓子都喊哑了，最后趴在床上整个瘫痪，一动不能动，爽到，彻底爽到，什么矜持的想法都没有了，虽然才才不是熟人，虽然还是有点介意在陌生人面前失控，但是都在才才面前这样那样过了！

于是有气无力戳戳人腰窝：下次还约吗

你才被戳，一个激灵：……约！当然约

于是两人过上了快乐的日子，没了（？

后续可能是你力教才如何当镜头前的好1（此处可卡带身体力行教学也可带卡时口头教学，我们土土在这方面不太聪慧需要教好多次！这里有五百辆大车）

从此才才也勉强走上了公认好1的致富之路，过得身心舒畅，非常爱力，觉得是自己的生命之光，是幸福生活的引路人！你力依然在外矜持，拍片不想做0，做0需求由才才一手承包了，也非常爱才，才才就是自己艰苦工作生活后的温柔乡，无论是生活上还是床上都可以在家快乐犯懒

力：才，就是我用半罐啤酒钓到的绝世好妻！

完

也想过你力和你才接到了同一个剧本的情况

不过估计就是力1才0两个人和谐友爱地拍个片也没啥了（……）

可能才完事了很激动，头一次一条过，谢谢力力！（从此开启了力教才如何镜头前当1的道路） 

剧本要求才1力0也可以，力力拼命掐才才让人控制，才才努力克制自己但还是……（…………）

啊懒得写了，就力被导演发现也很可以当0（毕竟是你力力！美！）于是两人成为业界知名搭档/辞职搬砖去了都可以（？）

或者力力经历了人生中第一次无限重拍心生绝望，跟导演提议他1才0，收获了才才“叛徒！”的震惊眼神，没了


End file.
